1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus and control method using mobile communication terminal for controlling a game machine or the like at an amusement place.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a person plays a game machine at an amusement place or the like, conventionally, he must put a coin into a slot in the game machine. If he wants to play the game with such a machine several times, he needs several coins. It is worrisome that he always carry plural coins and it is also worrisome that he must exchange bill to coins with an exchanger when he wants to play the game.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open NO. H5-146555 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-171240 disclosed recently, people can play the game with a pre-paid card, member's card or credit card even if he has no coin.
In recent years, the mobile communication means such as the mobile phone and the Internet have been developed rapidly and generality of those communication means has been demanded to be intensified.